


Fun

by naght226



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Driver Assistant AU, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: Runa is really happy when McLaren team win their first trophy in this season, even it isn't in real race. After that, she have an idea to teasing her best friend.....





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for F1 Fanfic. I'm sorry if I did many mistakes because English is not my native language. But I hope all of you will like the story :)
> 
> In Driver Assistant AU, Runa is McLaren's Driver Assistant and she is have a good relationship with McLaren Drivers and some of drivers in the grid. This story set in the raft race from Canada GP 2017.

      Runa immediately cheering as she hugging Nando and Stoffel when McLaren's boat touched the finish line in first place, followed by Sauber and Torro Rosso’s boat.  
     

      "We did it! We did it!!!" exclaimed Runa, could not hold herself. Forgetting the handycam that still recording in her hand as she embracing Nando and Stoffel.  
      "Si, we win!" Nando said, patting her back and smiling.  
      "Yeah, we win. Finally!" Stoffel said, smiling at Runa.  
      "C'mon, we should congrats them. Let's go!" Runa said as she let go of her arms, still smiling broadly then immediately turn and run.

  
     Nando and Stoffel just smile amused to see Runa who looks really happy, they follow Runa with a relaxed step towards the finish line. While at the finish line has been crowded by the crew of each team boat and the leaders of the team, and the crowd still increasing as more boats touch the finish line. Runa immediately congratulated the McLaren team crew on the boat, one of them is Ed, her bestfriend in Data Engineer.

  
      “Well done, mate. We win!" Runa said with wide smile as she shook Ed.  
      "Not bad, right? Our boat is reliable!" Ed said, with a chuckle.  
      "Yeah, really reliable. . .our first trophy in this year" Runa laughed, responding to Ed’s joke.

  
   Shortly thereafter, a kind of podium ceremony was given to the winners of the boat race. When the trophy was handed over to Eric, all the McLaren crew spontaneously sing "God, Save The Queen" with an excitement. Eric immediately called Nando and Stoffel up onto the artificial podium and hand the trophy over to them so both of them could hold it high. Showing their team's 'first' victory.  
     Meanwhile, when the crew singing national anthem, Runa continues to record everything. Until the end of podium ceremony. The crew took the initiative to hold a team photo session along with the trophy. So Runa ask Checo to hold her handycam for a moment, while she do that photo session, to record that photo session with her handycam. After enjoying the euphoria of the boat racing victory, the crew begin to leave that area.

  
     "Hey guys, let's take a wefie," Runa said, still as cheerful as before, handing her handphone to Stoffel.  
     "Is good idea. Yeah, Jense should know this. He will envy" joked Nando with an amused smile.  
    "Ready?" Stoffel said, holding up Runa's phone while the three of them tried to show their best smiles. Runa is in the middle of them holding a trophy. After they taking some pictures, Runa immediately check and sent all of it to Jenson, as fast as she can.

     From: Jense  
     Why all of you always have fun when i'm not there? So meany!

     "Look, our third driver is pouting" Runa said with a chuckle, showing Jenson’s reply to Nando and Stoffel. Making both of them chuckle.  
     "Just reply it ‘Is your choice to leave us, my friend. Not our fault’. I want to know how his respond," Nando said, smiling mischievously, while Stoffel giggled at Nando's words.  
     "Okay, i agree with you" Runa replied with a grin, while typing a reply to Jenson.

     To: Jense  
     Nando said "that's your choice to leave us, my friend. Not our fault". So do not blame us if we win without you

     From: Jense  
     Fine then, i will get my own trophy from somewhere else. Just wait and see

     The three of them laughing as they read Jenson's message.

  
     "Am happy he is being motivated because us. I don't want him only being lazy in sunday with his puppies" Nando said, when the three of them started to leave that place.  
     "Yeah, I agree with you. Like when before Australian grandprix. He's only lying down in his couch with Storm and Rogue snuggling with him who wear a helmet" Runa said with a deep sigh, make Nando and Stoffel laugh again.  
     "You know how cheeky he is," Nando said with amusement.

  
     As they continued walking toward the pit, Runa got an idea. She open her handphone again and typing something. Soon, Nando's phone rang, making him reach his handphone and check out a message that just appeared from Whatsapp group.

Talker Rocket

(Photo)  
Runa    : McLaren is faster than you ~ 

     Nando could not hide his laughter after he read that message with a photo of their team boat, making Stoffel look at him with a surprised look. While Runa just smiled while continuing to walk in front of them.

Lewis   : At least, Toto can have some fun  
Seb      : Honestly, that trophy is not bad. I want it too.  
Nico     : You had MANY of trophies, Seb. Just let that one.  
Nando  : Si, if you want trophy, you can get it in Sunday. Maybe :P  
Lewis    : Or that will be me. Whoever who cross the chequered flag first at tomorrow race.

     When Runa shifted her gaze from her handphone, she meet Nando's gaze and they share knowingly smile because that chat.

     "By the way Nando ..." Runa said, hanging her words.  
     "Si?" Nando replied, while he looking at Runa.  
     "You must keep your promise to stay in McLaren because we win before September" Runa said, with a serious expression.  
     Nando and Stoffel exchanged glances for a moment, then immediately laughed afterwards. Runa snorted because their laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have a plan to make this work as series, but I'm still not confident enough to do it. I hope someday I can post that series in here.
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it ;)


End file.
